Misty in Peril
by mbbt
Summary: Misty is being tortured by a man. Is it too late for Ash to stop him and save her? Rated M for belly rape and violence.


Misty woke up in a room next to Ash's.

_Where am I?_ She thought to herself. _Oh yeah that's right, we're in that hotel._

Misty got out of her bed and wore a short, loose fitting white shirt and skinny jeans. She put on her hotel slippers and was heading for the door.

"Room service!" A voice called from behind the door.

Misty opened the door, "I didn't order any room service?"

The man behind the door had an evil smile and put his hand over Misty's mouth. Misty could feel her world slipping away.

"Hush, go to sleep." The man said as he dragged Misty into her room and locked the door.

3 hours has passed since Misty's knockout.

"Ugh, where am I?" She asked out loud.

"You, are going to be in the pain of a lifetime." The man said.

Misty's eyes widened. She tried to jump out of the bed but she was tied onto it by her hands and feet.

"Why are you doing this?" Misty asked.

"I've been stalking you for a long time, with your pretty face, cute belly, and long sexy legs. You have this kind of force that pulls me into you. Like a magnet." The man said. The man got out a knife and shined it in the light. "I have this fantasy that I want to fulfill."

Misty gasped, "No! Please don't!"

The man jumped on top of Misty and slowly started sliding his knife around Misty's neck, between her breast, and on her belly.

"Let's get rid of this piece of clothing," The man said as he cut off the bottom part of Misty's shirt. This bared her belly. The man started slowly sliding the knife around Misty's belly button. For some reason, Misty felt a gripping sensation as the cold metal gently touched her belly and let out a moan.

"That's it, keep moaning, it's very sexy."

Misty kept moaning involuntarily, "You won't...get away with this!" She shouted.

The man then put the knife on Misty's breast. "Oh, but I already have." The man said. He then grabbed onto Misty's right boob and started squeezing it.

"Ah! Ahh...ahh..." Misty wasn't sure what was going on, it was either pain or pleasure, she couldn't tell.

"I know you like it..." The man said with a smile. He then got his knife out.

"Where should I do it?" The man asked gruffly.

"Do what?" Misty asked, scared.

"Stab you, of course!"

Misty let out a gasp. "No! You wouldn't!"

"Your neck, boob, chest, or belly?"

"None!" Misty shouted, hoping for someone to hear.

"Choose one or I'll stab all!" The man said with pleasure in his voice.

Misty hesitated, "b-belly..." Misty said, knowing that it was the least lethal spot.

"Now that's a good girl," The man said. "But not before sucking it first!"

The man licked around Misty's belly and Misty let out a loud "mmmm..."

The man then grabbed a tool in his hand. It looked like a mini vacuum.

"W-what is that?!" Misty asked, nervous.

"The real reason of me doing this to you isn't actually because I'm a stalker."

Misty let out a gasp as the vacuum suctioned to her belly button.

"I'm sent from an organization to suck the hidden powers hidden under certain people. You happen to be one of them. See, these powers will then be combined to wake up the ancient Regigiga once again!" The man let out a smile and cranked the power of the vacuum to max.

Misty felt pain as she felt some sort of aura leaving her belly.

"I-it hurts! Stop!" Misty whimpered. She then let out some moans and pleading whimpers, all of which worked to no avail.

"It seems the suctioning is done." The man said as he removed the vacuum.

"Now... since you need to be killed now for no evidence, I'll kill you off with some fun first."

The man got a little teacup with gel in it. This teacup has a special gel that will increase sensitivity greatly on any part it touches. He then started pouring the contents of the teacup on Misty's belly.

Misty immediately felt the air around her brushing against her belly and she could REALLY feel the man's finger as he spread the gel around her belly. This led her to moan out of great pain and pleasure.

The man then grabbed his knife and started carrassing her belly with it.

Misty let out an even louder moan and started moving her belly to the side so that the knife would stop touching it.

"It's about time now," The man said.

"WAIT! NO!" Misty shouted. She then felt a great sensation of pain as the knife plunged into her belly button.

"AHH! Ahh...ahhh! AHHH!" Misty shouted and the knife went deeper into her belly.

"Now time to pull it out!" The man said joyfully. He slowly pulled the knife out of Misty's belly button and Misty let out a scream of pain.

"AHHH! PLEASE! NOO!" Misty shouted as she felt her belly's pain.

"Oh...I haven't stabbed any of your vital organs, I guess I'll have to stab you again!" The man said.

"NO! No...n-no..." Misty then started closing her eyes.

"Wake up!" The man said as he punched Misty's belly.

"AHH!" Misty opened her eyes again and then heard the door barge open. She then heard a gunshot and saw the man fall on top of her.

"MISTY!" Ash shouted as he ran to her.

"Ash..." Misty whispered.

Ash undid the ropes tied onto Misty's wrists and ankles and hugged her. Misty then let out a pained moan and starting clutching her belly.

Ash noticed Misty's stab wound and he started crying.

"Ash...I don't think I'll make it..." Misty whispered, then she fell unconscious.

Ash's heart stopped and hugged Misty and cried into her shoulder. The paramedics came in the room and checked Misty's pulse.

"She's...she's still alive."


End file.
